Into The Closet
by Os Tradutores
Summary: Harry e Draco estão presos dentro de um ármario por uma noite inteira. O que fazer para passar o tempo? Brigar, é claro! Ou talvez algo mais... HxD SLASH. TRAD:Etoile QuiRit


**Escrita por:** Etoile QuiRit (originalmente Roxierose 13)

**Traduzida por:** Topaz Autumn Sprout

**Betada por: **Anna Malfoy

* * *

Pares: Harry & Draco

**Classificação: NC-17**

**Gênero: Romance/Humor**

**Disclaimer: Os personagens e situações pertencem à JK Rowling, esta fic não infringe direitos autorais nem gera lucro.**

**___________________________________________________________________________**

"A culpa é toda sua, Potter!"  
"Não é!"  
"É sim, seu Grifinório desajeitado e idiota!"  
"Eu não pretendia."  
"Ha! Então você admite!"  
"Nunca!"  
"Você fez isto!"  
"Cala a boca, Malfoy."

Harry irritado fitava Malfoy através da escuridão. Eles ficaram trancados num armário do 8 º andar, e era em torno de meia-noite. Malfoy também fitava Harry com um olhar mortal através da escuridão.

"Estou bastante certo de que não fui eu quem nos enfiou neste miserável armário, Potter", Draco rosnou.

"Eu não te empurrei, você estava no meu caminho", replicou Harry irado.

"Em seu caminho? Se você não lembra, eu sou um monitor, algo que você não é", disse Draco maliciosamente, deleitando-se com o fato.

"Não há necessidade de esfregar isto na minha cara," Harry falou emburrado. Ele estava sentindo-se muito infeliz por estar trancado num armário com Draco Malfoy, sem meios visíveis de escapar. Draco bufou alto, e Harry olhou irritado para ele. Apesar de tudo que Harry disse, a sua culpa era realmente dele.

: Flashback:

_Draco estava cumprindo suas tarefas de monitor, e sendo monitor Chefe para início de conversa, ele também ficava até mais tarde do que a maioria dos monitores por conta das tarefas extras. Ele estava andando pelo corredor do 7 º andar quando ouviu o som inconfundível de Filch resfolegando. Draco parou e suspirou laboriosamente, sabendo que em breve o velhote iria chegar até ele e falar sem parar sobre histórias a respeito de algum aluno fora da cama. Então logo em seguida,_

_"Senhor Malfoy," Filch falou com sua voz de anasalada. Draco virou-se resolutamente para encará-lo._

_"O que é, Sr. Filch?" Draco disse, tentando arrastar menos a fala do que usualmente._

_"Há um aluno fora da cama," Filch despejou. Draco grunhiu internamente. 'Eu sabia ... " Ele respirou profundamente e soltou o ar lentamente. Flich o olhava na expectativa, esperando que ele pudesse de infligir algum castigo antes do final da noite . Draco rolou os olhos diante de expressão ansiosa do outro. _

_"Não se preocupe, eu vou descobrir quem é e cuidar dele", Draco disse. O rosto de Filch murchou._

_"Tem certeza que você não precisa de ajuda? Quer dizer, eu poderia ..." Draco levantou a mão para deter a avalanche de palavras que Filch derramava_

_"Não, eu tenho certeza que posso lidar com isso", disse Draco meio mordido. Flich fez uma pequena careta, mas afastou-se chamando a gata para segui-lo. Seus olhos amarelos passaram por Draco durante alguns segundos antes de seguir seu mestre que resmungava sem parar._

_Draco foi para outra direção. Ele esperava que, talvez, fosse Blaise, assim ele poderia pelo menos dar uma trepada decente. Ou isso ou um Grifinório, assim ele poderia tirar uns 100 pontos. Um grande e afetado sorriso apareceu em seu rosto por conta do pensamento. Ele fez o seu caminho até uma escada e virou à esquerda em um longo corredor escuro. _

_Andou por ali durante alguns minutos, sem ver nem ouvir nada. Ele estava começando a pensar que Filch havia imaginado coisas quando ouviu um barulho farfalhante atrás dele. Ele girou o corpo e viu algo vindo em sua direção. E também ouviu o som da respiração asmática de Filch por perto. Draco suspirou. "Será possível que o velho gagá não vai me deixar cuidar disso?" Draco pensou de forma amarga e enojada._

_Draco viu a figura se aproximar e ficou parado com as mãos nos quadris, esperando ansioso. A figura no entanto não estava olhando em sua direção. A atenção da pessoa estava nos sons emitidos por Flich logo atrás. Somente quando a figura estava prestes a colidir com Draco, é que olhou para cima. Draco não podia ver quem era, mas com uma agilidade adquirida, a figura agarrou o loiro pelas vestes e puxou-o para o armário mais próximo._

_Draco estava indignado, ninguém se atreveria tratá-lo daquele jeito. A pessoa o tinha prensado contra a parede. Draco lutou, mas não conseguiu livrar-se do aperto do corpo forte. A pessoa respirava pesadamente e Draco podia sentir o peito que se movendo a cada respiração. E sentiu o ar quente em seu pescoço. Ele estava tão perto que podia sentir o cheiro da pessoa, menta e chocolate. Draco inalou o cheiro e relaxou um pouco. _

_A pessoa tinha batido a porta e empurrado Draco contra a parede para mantê-lo quieto, mas Draco não era o tipo de ficar quieto. _

_"Que diabo voc - mmmphmfghpmf", a frase de Draco foi abafada quando a pessoa colocou uma mão sobre sua boca . E ele fez um ruído indignado._

_"Shhhh," sibilou a figura. Draco estava altamente afrontado com a situação. A pessoa estava ouvindo atentamente. Filch podia ser ouvido rondando do lado de fora da porta. Após um minuto ou dois, no entanto, eles o ouviram chamando Madame Norra e sair. A pessoa tirou a mão da boca de Draco e se afastou. Draco sentiu um pouco vazio, sem aquela proximidade._

_  
"Que diabos você está fazendo?" Ele exigiu furioso. Ele era o monitor chefe, caramba! Acendendo a varinha, a luz passou sobre um cabelo característicamente muito bagunçado do Grifinório com olhos verde esmeralda. "Potter!" Draco exclamou em repugnância. _

_Harry deu-lhe um olhar fulminante e passou por ele para abrir a porta. Antes que ele chegasse até lá, Draco falou: _

_"100 pontos por isso, Potter", disse ele. Harry parou, uma mão na maçaneta._

_"Pelo quê?" Ele perguntou indignado. Malfoy fez uma cara de desdém para ele. _

_"Por estar fora da cama, por tratar um monitor chefe desse jeito, e porque eu não gosto de você", respondeu Draco com voz arrastada. Harry fez uma cara de troça e voltou-se para a porta. Ele virou a maçaneta, mas nada aconteceu. _

_"A porta está trancada", disse ele calmamente. Os olhos de Draco se arregalaram. Ele passou por Harry e apontou a varinha para a porta. _

_"Alohomorra," Ele disse. Girou a maçaneta, mas a porta não abriu. Harry ficou para trás e cruzou os braços olhando feio para a porta._

_"Bem, parece que estamos presos aqui", disse Harry de forma dúbia. Draco o fitou irritado, respirando pesadamente e soltando o ar pelas narinas._

_"Não vou ficar preso num armário com um Grifinório a noite toda," Ele praticamente gritou. Harry encolheu os ombros_

_"Parece que é a sua única opção. Eu também não estou extasiado por estar aqui," Harry revidou. Draco bufou e deslizou até o chão para esperar. _

_  
: FIM do flashback _

Passou cerca de uma hora, desde que tinham entrado, e ficado trancados no armário. Harry tinha encontrado um balde e virou-o para fazer um banco. A varinha de Draco ainda estava acesa e um fraco brilho amarelado iluminava a salinha. Draco fitava Harry continuamente na última meia hora. Isto realmente estava começando a irritar o Grifinório.

"Pelos Deuses!" Harry exclamou. "Desculpa, ok? Pára de me olhar desse jeito!" O olhar de Draco imediatamente transformou-se num sorriso de escárnio.

"Talvez eu estivesse mais inclinado a te ouvir se não fosse sua culpa!" Draco retrucou. Harry revirou os olhos. Ele não podia aceitar um simples pedido de desculpas? Aparentemente não.

"O que você estava fazendo andando por aí tão tarde, afinal?" Draco perguntou com suspeitas. Os olhos de Harry passearam pela pequena sala como se procurassem por uma porta secreta. Quando ele não encontrou nada, ele gaguejou uma resposta.

"Nada, n-nada." Draco deixou escapar um risinho baixo.

"Você sempre foi um péssimo mentiroso Potter, pára com isso," Ele falou. Harry estreitou os olhos.

"Não é da sua conta", disse ele severamente. Draco riu de lado.

"Isso não significa que não possa se tornar da minha conta também", Ele revidou. Harry bufou mal humorado. Draco apenas deu um sorriso afetado para ele.

"Cai fora, Malfoy," Harry falou irritado. Draco continuou sorridente e seus olhos brilhavam com júbilo. Ele fez um beicinho e Harry não pode se furtar de olhar.

"Ui,Ui, o Pottinho foi chutado pela Weaselette?" Draco perguntou numa vozinha implicante de bebê. Foi o suficiente para tirar Harry do transe de fitar fixamente Draco. Ele deu uma olhada de relance no loiro e zombou.

"Novidade, eu não estou com Ginny," Harry disse. "E eu não gosto de garotas _daquele jeito_." Os olhos de Draco se arregalaram e sua boca se abriu num riso torto e silencioso. Harry o olhava com cautela, imaginando o que ele estava achando tão engraçado. Ele acreditava que todos sabiam. Ginny certamente tinha contado para um bocado de gente quando descobriu.

"Bem, bem, Potter, você juntou-se a nós, finalmente," Draco falou com voz arrastada. E o queixo de Harry caiu.

"Nós?" Ele perguntou espantado. Draco novamente deu uma risada debochada.

"Sim, Potter. Não me diga que você não ouviu os boatos?" Draco perguntou com um sorriso afetado. Harry enrugou as sobrancelhas. Ele tinha ouvido muitos rumores sobre o Deus do Sexo Sonserino , mas num contexto que sempre envolvia várias garotas, rapazes não tinham sido mencionados.

"Eu. .. não," Harry disse a verdade e Draco sorriu ainda mais.

"Vamos apenas dizer que fiz escolhas imparciais das pessoas com quem estive nesta escola, rapazes e garotas incluídos." Harry estava atônito, absorvendo as informações.

"Então você é bi?" Harry perguntou.

"Eu suponho, mas tendo mais para os homens", disse Draco, muito educadamente na realidade. Harry rolou os olhos para ele. E Draco o fitou diretamente, o que foi difícil, já que não havia muita luz na sala. "Me diga que nunca teve fantasias comigo", disse Draco com uma sobrancelha levantada e o sorriso marca registrada firmemente no lugar. Os olhos Harry arregalaram-se em choque.

"O quê? Não!" Ele disse rapidamente. Draco zombou.

"Vamos, todos nós sabemos que eu sou o cara mais gostoso desta escola", Draco disse numa voz muito satisfeita. Harry desdenhou.

"Então, significa que automaticamente eu fantasio com você, certo?" Harry perguntou cético.

"Não, mas eu tenho certeza que você fez isso", declarou Draco. Harry desdenhou ainda mais.

"Desculpe, Malfoy, mas eu não conseguiria gozar a não ser que estivesse a uns 300 metros de distância de você", disse Harry de maneira ofensiva.

"Você parecia bem confortável quando estava colado em mim mais cedo," disse Malfoy com um sugestivo levantar de sobrancelhas e dando um sorriso afetado.

"Eu estava simplesmente me certificando que você não saísse do lugar," Harry falou dando um olhar de desprezo.

"Diga isto a você mesmo Potter."

"Eu juro por Merlin que não quero você!" Harry exclamou. Draco virou os olhos para ele com uma expressão desgostosa, óbviamente por conta do comentário.

"Que horas são?" Ele perguntou cortante. Harry olhou o relógio e teve de forçar os olhos por causa da escuridão, mas conseguiu ler as horas.

"Meia noite e meia", respondeu. Draco bufou irritado do lugar onde estava.

"Porra, duas horas! Quanto tempo vai demorar para que alguém me encontre?" Draco murmurou para si mesmo.

"Você está presumindo que alguém está te procurando?," Harry disse. Draco estreitou os olhos perigosamente.

"Claro que alguém está me procurando. E quanto a você? Onde está o resto do time dos sonhos? Ou seus escudeiros estão tão ocupados transando que nem prestaram atenção em você?" Harry deu um olhar sombrio para ele.

"Não,não," Ele respondeu ofensivo. "Eles não sabem que eu não estou no dormitório ou estou certo de que estariam revistando o castelo, convencidos que Voldemort me prendeu nas masmorras ou algo assim."

"Que seja", Draco cortou a conversa. Harry revirou os olhos e suspirou frustrado. Eles ficaram calados durante algum tempo, rezando para que a porta fosse magicamente destrancada.

Após cerca de meia hora, Draco estava ficando inquieto. Ele odiava sentar no chão; o fazia sentir-se sujo, então ele se levantou e espanou as vestes. Harry assistia com seus brilhantes olhos verdes. Draco tentou andar, mas como o armário era muito pequeno, não havia muito espaço para caminhar.

"Pare de andar," Harry disse finalmente, cansado de ver Draco fazendo pequenos círculos no aposento mínimo. Draco virou para ele, com as mãos nos quadris.

"Me faz parar:" Ele desafiou. Harry desdenhou e negou com a cabeça. "É o que eu pensava."

Draco continuou o caminhando e Harry o assista andando em círculos na pequena sala. Ele se perguntava se conseguiriam sair de lá. Finalmente, Draco suspirou e parou de andar. Virando-se para Harry, fixou o olhar no rosto do outro.

"Estou entediado", ele falou.

"E?" Harry perguntou em tom de dúvida. Draco deu-lhe um olhar assolador.

"Estou _entediado_" Disse novamente, num tom mais tenso.

"Eu realmente não me importo, Malfoy," Harry disse a ele, não muito interessado em falar no momento. Draco avançou e Harry levantou-se de seu balde. Draco chegou ainda mais perto e Harry foi em direção da na parede quase tropeçando no balde, mas conseguiu ficar de pé contra a parede.

Draco colocou as mãos em ambos os lados do corpo de Harry e seus quadris se aproximaram. Ele usou o joelho para prender Harry à parede; que lhe endereçou um olhar confuso. Draco apenas sorriu de forma afetada e aproximou seu quadril ainda mais. Harry engasgou quando sentiu a óbvia ereção do loiro pressionanda contra sua própria virilha. Para seu horror, ou prazer, ele sentiu-se também ficar duro.

Draco aproximou-se e os olhos do moreno arregalaram. Os lábios do loiro passearam levemente sobre o pescoço do outro que estremeceu involuntariamente. E ouviu Draco rir roucamente muito próximo da sua orelha. Harry engoliu em seco, tentando manter o mais quieto possível aquilo que se avolumava no seu jeans. Draco tirou uma das mãos da parede e enfiou-a debaixo da camisa de Harry.

Harry engasgou novamente quando sentiu os longos dedos acariciando seu abdômen malhado. A língua de Draco agora lambia o lóbulo da orelha de Harry que quese se derreteu com o toque. Ele podia sentir o hálito quente na orelha. Draco inclinou-se mais de forma que eles agora estavam colados. Ele mordiscou levemente a orelha de Harry que deixou sair um gemido baixo. Draco inclinou-se para trás e lambeu sua orelha novamente.

"Gostou, Potter?" Ele sussurrou. Harry só conseguiu fazer um gesto de assentimento com a cabeça. Ele reclamou ligeiramente quando a mão da Draco começou acariciar os músculos de seu abdômen em pequenos círculos.

"Por que ... por que você está fazendo isso?" Harry falou engasgado. Draco sorriu e beijou de leve a mandíbula de Harry.

"Estou entediado," Ele murmurou contra a pele morena. A mente de Harry não registrou completamente o que ele disse. Pois estava muito ocupada com o fato de que a ereção de Draco estava pressionanda perigosamente contra a sua. De alguma maneira as mãos de Harry tinham encontrado o caminho até os quadris de Draco. Ele suspirou quando Draco beijou o local sensível logo abaixo de sua orelha e colou ainda mais os quadris dos dois. Draco gemeu suavemente e esfregou-se em Harry que grunhiu e o puxou para mais perto.

Draco passou do pescoço para o queixo e beijou o seu caminho até a boca de Harry. Ele parou um segundo antes de colar a sua boca na do moreno. Seus lábios se uniram num beijo ardente. Harry imediatamente se abriu para dar passagem à língua de Draco. Sua boca ficou quente como se estivesse em fogo. A língua de Draco massageava a sua, incitando-o a seguir os movimentos. Draco sugou o lábio inferior de Harry, arrancando um gemido baixo do rapaz moreno.

Harry sentiu Draco lutando com os botões da sua camisa. Ele quebrou o beijo e apressadamente tirou a camisa. Draco também despiu a dele. Harry não podia furtar-se de olhar o corpo pálido e bem torneado de Draco. Ele era magro, mas bem definido. Harry timidamente tocou a pele do loiro que lhe deu um sorriso presunçoso e capturou seus lábios em outro beijo. As línguas travaram uma luta pela dominância, e Draco ganhou a batalha novamente.

Ele empurrou Harry contra a parede e o moreno deixou escapar um grito abafado quando suas costas bateram contra as pedras frias. Draco aprofundou o beijo e chegou mais perto de Harry, que grunhiu quando o loiro se colou em seu corpo. Ele agarrou firmemente seus quadris e o puxou para frente. Draco quebrou momentaneamente o beijo buscando ar.

"Draco," Harry falou ofegante, tentando recuperar a respiração. Draco o beijou novamente e suas mãos destramente abriram o zíper do seu jeans que deslizaram para o chão e Harry agora vestia somente as boxers. Draco rapidamente despiu as próprias calças, continuando o ardente beijo.A respiração de Harry ficou presa na garganta quando Draco deslizou a mão para dentro de sua cueca. Ele sibilou suavemente quando a mão de Draco agarrou firmemente sua ereção e começou a bombear lentamente. Tudo o que Harry podia fazer, era concentrar-se para não gozar naquele instante.

Justamente quando pensou que estava prestes a se acabar, Draco parou. Ele removeu a mão e Harry ficou confuso.

"O que você ..." Harry começou a perguntar, mas Draco inclinou-se e estava respirando pesadamente em sua orelha novamente. Harry já tinha um "grande" problema, e a respiração quente de Draco não estava ajudando nadinha.

"Eu vou foder você," ele sussurrou. Harry congelou durante meio segundo antes de relaxar de imediato. Draco empurrou as boxers de Harry para baixo juntamente com as suas. Ele pegou a varinha mágica e murmurou um rápido feitiço. Então ele estocou lentamente e Harry engasgou com a intrusão.

Draco fechou os olhos, tentando se segurar. Harry era extremamente apertado e quente, o fazendo desejar gozar ali e agora. Ele parou por um minuto tentando se controlar.

"Porra, Draco, vamos," Harry falou com voz entrecortada. Os olhos verdes estavam toldados de prazer e Draco achou difícil de resistir. Ele se moveu lentamente e Harry gemeu alto. Ele estocou de forma mais vigorosa e Harry gritou. "Continue, por favor," Harry pediu. Draco não iria dizer um não. Ele investiu novamente e Harry se arqueou para encontrar os quadris de Draco, que mordeu o lábio para se impedir de gritar de prazer.

"Oh Deus ..." Draco murmurou, incapaz de se controlar mais.

"Por favor, Draco," Harry choramingou. Ele estava tão perto e não conseguiria agüentar muito mais tempo. Draco estocou mais forte e atingiu a próstata de Harry. O moreno achou que iria morrer dada a intensidade do que estava sentindo. Finalmente com uma última estocada , Harry gozou vigorosamente e Draco não demorou muito mais. Eles ficaram parados arquejando, inclinados, usando a parede como apoio.

Um tempinho mais tarde, Draco desencostou-se da parede e foi para o canto onde estava antes.

"Bem, isso foi interessante," Ele falou de forma arrastada. Harry levantou uma sobrancelha.

"Interessante? Eu diria que foi bem mais que isso."

"Claro que foi, por minha causa", Draco disse com um sorriso sarcástico. Harry riu e manteve o sorriso; e virando-se para a porta ele alcançou a maçaneta. Para surpresa de Draco, ela girou e abriu. Draco fitava a porta sem acreditar e, em seguida, olhou para Harry com uma expressão de aberta suspeita no rosto.

"Há quanto tempo está aberta?" Ele perguntou. Harry deu um sorriso misterioso e encolheu os ombros. Ele saiu do armário e seguiu Draco. Harry virou-se para voltar à sua torre, mas Draco o segurou pelo braço.

"Porque se você saiu à noite?" Ele perguntou pela segunda vez, com ar de suspeita. Harry deu um sorriso afetado muito parecido com o de Malfoy.

"Eu acredito que você acabou de descobrir". Então Harry desapareceu ao dobrar o corredor, deixando um atordoado Draco Malfoy do lado de fora de um pequeno armário de vassouras no 8 º andar.

* * *

**Nota do Grupo:**

Aqui está a DracoxHarry prometida pela poll. Esperamos que vocês gostem.

Ah! Haverá uma outra DracoxHarry, mas está só será postada no LJ do grupo, mas só daqui há duas semanas.

Esperamos reviews, hein?

Os Tradutores


End file.
